1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to clothing support apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved clothing bar apparatus wherein the same is mounted within a vehicle within the roof portion of the vehicle for avoiding intrusion into the associated passenger compartment portion of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various clothing and garment support structure has been utilized in the prior art for the positioning and mounting of garments within an associated vehicle. Such structure is typically positioned interiorly of the passenger compartment of the vehicle effecting adversely interior compartment room. Such apparatus is exemplified in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,778,089 to White, et al. wherein a clothes hanger member is mounted between side walls of the associated vehicle, such as a passenger compartment.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,936,491 to Calad sets forth a retractable hanger including arms that is retractable within the associated vehicle body.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,596,815 to Willett sets forth a clothing rack for vehicles positioned in adjacency to an interior surface of the associated vehicle roof.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved clothing bar apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.